


The Box in the Closet

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: After a hunt with Cas, Dean decides to wear something he hasn't in years, the pink panties he took from Rhonda. Cas discovers Dean wearing them, and what happens next?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	The Box in the Closet

Dean opened the shoe box that he had kept hidden in the back of his closet since they found the bunker. It used to live on the floorboard on the Impala, shoved under a seat in hopes that Sam would never find it. A shiver passed down Dean’s spine as his hand touched the silky fabric in the box. He remembered the feeling of the fabric as it slid over his legs, over his balls and dick. Dean shifted on his knees, his dick responding to the memory of wearing pink silk for the first time. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall behind his closed door and Dean quickly closed the box and shoved it to the back of the closet. He heard a knock on his door and swore softly to himself. Standing and closing the door to the closet, he made his way to the bedroom door. He took a deep breath to center himself, willing the memory of pink satin out of his mind before opening the door. 

Sam stood on the other side. Dean looked his brother over, noting the still present beard and bags under his eyes. Despite removing Chuck from the equation, Sam was still working overtime to help hunters continue to fight the lesser monsters of the world. 

“What’s up Sammy?”

“Cas called. He would like some help on a hunt out by Lovewell Reservoir.”

“Why don’t you go since he called you?” Dean tried not to sound bitter as the words came out. Cas had stopped calling, stopped texting, Dean, preferring to contact Sam if he needed help.

“I’ve got 4 other hunters out who need me here. Eileen’s never hunted with Cas so it makes more sense for you to go out there and help.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, give me an hour.”

Sam smiled, and pulled out his phone. Dean watched as he walked away, putting the phone to his ear. He closed the door and moved to grab his bag. He looked longingly at the closet but the pink satin would have to wait.

An hour later, Dean pulled into Lovewell State Park. He easily located Cas’ Continental among the Hondas and Subarus. Once the Impala was parked, Dean walked up to find Cas sitting in the driver’s seat of the Continental. He knocked on the window, watching as Cas’ head whipped around to see him standing there. Dean opened the door and slid into the car.

“What’s the word Cas?”

“Well Cas is a shortened version of my name.” Dean snorts out a laugh. “But I think there’s a kelpie taking victims from the lake.” 

“A kelpie? They are pretty easy to handle with iron. Why do you need help?”

“It can sense my grace and I haven’t been able to get close enough to kill it.”

“So I’m going to be the bait.” Dean said, looking over to find Cas’ eyes locked on his face. Green met blue, but Dean wasn’t able to hold Cas’ gaze. It wasn’t the first time Dean had been bait, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Cas nodded, and they got to work creating a plan to lure the kelpie in. 

It took hours for the kelpie to appear but they were ready when it did. Two iron stakes and a puddle of kelpie mush later, both men climbed in their separate cars to begin the drive back to the bunker.

Dean pulled into the garage before Cas, parking the Impala in her usual spot. He grabbed his bag and headed inside. Sam was sitting at the map table, books scattered across the surface. 

“Hey Sammy.”

Sam looked up from one of the books, and wrinkled his nose. “Dude, you’ve got mush all over you.”

“Kelpie. Cas needed bait. I’m going to shower.”

Dean walked away, bag slung over his shoulder. Sam watched him go and returned to reading his book once Dean was through the archway. 

The bedroom door clicked shut behind him and Dean tossed his bag into the corner where it lived. He started shedding layers, the leather jacket hitting the floor, followed by his flannel. Turning the shower on as hot as it would go to warm up, Dean stood in front of the mirror. His hands braced against the counter as he stared himself down. His face had kelpie splattered over it, some sticking in his hair. Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, Dean got in the shower and scrubbed himself clean.

He emerged a while later, skin pink from the heat of the shower and scrubbing, with a towel wrapped around his waist. The tiny shoebox in the back of the closet was calling to him and Dean opened the door to pull out the box. He opened it and removed the worn pink panties. The towel fell to the floor and Dean stepped into the panties. He relished in the feeling of the satin sliding over his legs. He pulled them up and settled them on his hips, adjusting his dick until it was sitting comfortably. Dean finished getting dressed, sighing as he went back to pick up his kelpie covered clothes from the bathroom to wash.

After starting a load of laundry, Dean found himself making dinner. It was easy to put something together with the ingredients they kept in the kitchen. As he cooked, he lost himself in thought.

Cas walked into the kitchen, having heard Dean rummaging around to start cooking. He stood near the doorway, observing Dean in his element. A flash of pink from under Dean’s waistband caught Cas’ eye as Dean reached for something on a higher shelf. His breath caught in his chest as Dean turned around and froze, eyes meeting Cas’. 

They remained still for several moments, Dean knowing that Cas probably saw the pink satin that he was so careful to hide. Mentally shaking his head, Dean slowly broke off eye contact and tried to refocus on the food on the stove. 

“It’ll be a little while before any of the food is done.”

“Dean, food still only tastes like molecules to me. I came in here to spend time with you. We haven’t really talked about anything besides hunting since you learned about my deal with the Empty. You have to know that I meant every word of what I told you.”

Dean found his hands starting to shake. He turned the stove off rather than risk anything burning from being distracted by the conversation Cas was trying to have with him. He turned to face Cas, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

Cas couldn’t help but notice the tiny bit of pink that remained visible on Dean’s hips. “Please Dean. Don’t shut me out. I know I said happiness isn’t in the having but I miss you. I miss your friendship.”

Emotions and thoughts all jumbled together as Dean tried to put together a sentence to reassure Cas. 

“Cas. I don’t know if I can give you what you want. I need more time.”

Blue eyes met green. Cas smiled gently, and turned to leave. “I’ll be here Dean. I’m not going anywhere, not again. By the way, pink is a good color on you.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as he watched Cas walk away from him. The panties were something that only Rhonda had ever known about. He wasn’t even sure if she knew he took them with him when he left the morning after. Now Cas had seen them, commented on them. There was no coming back from that. Dean shook his head, and pulled his shirt down to make sure the waistband of his jeans was fully covered before turning back to face the stove. He lost all motivation to cook and began placing everything back in it’s rightful place. 

Leaving the cleaned kitchen behind, Dean made his way back to his room. He closed and locked the door before stripping. He placed the panties back in their box, hiding them away once again. Maybe he would have the courage to wear them again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Work is unbeta'd as of 3/11/21


End file.
